


Flowers

by GreyLiliy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Blake notices Adam’s coat has a new addition of embroidery on the back of his coat that looks rather familiar.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> [First Posted to Tumblr on November 20, 2018 with the title “Drabble #127 - Flowers” as a request. It was crossposted to Archive of Our Own on January 21, 2019. Original notes have been kept.]
> 
> [Redacted] said:  
> fluffy pre-rwby tauradonna?
> 
> I finally felt motivated to do this. It’s short, but it counts. This ended up a little more bittersweet than fluffy, though, and I’m sorry (but I still like how it turned out), so I hope it’s good enough! And very AU. Definitely a sweet “What if~” moment. :D
> 
> No idea if you still care or not, but here it is. XD Feel free to ignore it if this is way, way, too late.

“How long have you had belladonna flowers on your coat?” Blake asked, tilting her head to the side. She tapped her finger along the edge of her lip, looking over Adam’s broad back. “I’m pretty sure those weren’t there last time I saw you.”

“They weren’t,” Adam said. He brushed off the shoulder of his coat, grinning back. “It’s also a brand new coat. Embroidering underneath something that’s already there is rather difficult.”

“So you bought an entirely new coat to put belladonna flowers on it,” Blake said. She shook her head and covered her mouth. “Why would you do that?”

“To remind me that you’ve always got my back,” Adam said. He touched Blake’s cheek with a naked hand, his gloves on the side table. He felt warm and she leaned into it until he cupped her entire cheek and rubbed under her eye with his thumb. “We’re partners.”

“Partners,” Blake repeated. She reached up and tugged on the front of his jacket, moving the tips of her fingers back and forth along the rose markings on the front. “They’re very pretty, but you know, belladonna flowers are poisonous. Is that really what you want to have on your jacket?”

“If they’re associated with you? Of course,” Adam said. He kissed the top of Blake’s head and moved away. He turned around and tugged on the side of his jacket to stretch out the emblem. “Besides, it’ll remind everyone that we’re both more dangerous than we look.”

Blake laughed and got up, gathering her things. “Let’s not be too dangerous now.”

“No promises,” Adam said. “But we do need to get a move on. This break has been long enough. There’s work to do.”

“Agreed,” Blake said. She strapped her weapon to her side and followed Adam toward the rendezvous point.

She watched the belladonna flowers twist on the back of his jacket as he moved, snuggled under his rose.

It seemed fitting.


End file.
